Jeremiah Fink
Sitemap Jeremiah Fink See also Finks experiments --- --- --- --- --- Fink : The Evil Caricature Capitalist of Infinite BS * Confidant of Comstock and Co-Founder of Columbia the Flying Racist Cult Compound. * He's also s Super Scientist (especially in technologies which he could never have training in) * He's a Classist (as well as a Racialist) who calls his workers "Cattle" * Kidnapped Black Prison Farm inmates to serve basically as Slaves in Columbia * Fink apparently can read Korean to be able to decipher so many of Suchong's scientific papers . . --- --- --- We never did get to see Finks 'cliche' Trap Door in his office (in front of his desk) with which inconvenient people were 'dispatched' (eliminated) -- by taking a 15000 foot plunge to the ground. His evil chuckles afterward would 'make' that scene. --- --- --- Fink the Polyglot Genius (NOT !) AND Miracle Worker (RIIIIIGHT...) : Edison knew exactly what he needed to make a working Lightbulb (and information about the work of others had been published for years). It took Edison and 50+ engineers/technicians a year to develop a viable working Lightbulb product version (and much more work after that to make it a viable consumer product). THAT with the Lightbulb really being a quite simple mechanism - just one simple component. SO Fink (and Suchong similarly in BaS ?) is supposed to develop all these incredible things for Columbia (we are told it is so) with a limited staff of the primitive expertise available in Columbia, with little understanding of the principles involved, and with many of the Materials not even existing yet in the World. Fundamental design is (allegedly) ascertained from mere glimpses through 'Tears' ... And those ideas THEN magically become consumer products (the production process itself (in the Real World) often requiring even MORE difficult and very numerous technologies). Let us mention : Many complex technical mechanisms would have had to be BUILT INTO COLUMBIA FROM THE START -- which kindof gets built within that ridiculously tight/short Timeline, starting around 1893 (Even if the Luteces technically did ALOT of that previously in such a similarly ridiculously short time - So NOW THEY are made universal geniuses too (?), and magically pull completed technological/production miracles 'Out of Their Asses' at 'the drop of a hat'). Having workmen, foreign/industrial spies, and Faire/Exposition officials/investors/visitors see all these strange things while Columbia is built -- THAT is another aspect not even touched (even more brilliant scientists and engineers would probably have learned enough, the same magic way, for Columbia to face more powerful rivals and weapons in its 'floaty' future environment). Columbia would NOT so much be 'Ruling the Skies' as 'Cowering in Fear' from the quite changed World. Game writers can be so ignorant of reality, OR so careless, when a game is supposed to (is hyped ENDLESSLY to) be based on some supposed "reality" about socially relevant issues so much - as this one was. Racism in Oz, yada yada. Oh yes - "Its Just a Maaaaaaame" - Well, the company's Hype and interview-spewing mouthpieces made it sound more than that, and apparently that's ALL it was -- HYPE. Very disappointing, and an insult to the name 'BioShock' and the BioShock Players. --- --- --- . . . . . . . . . . Bullshit Squared : Analogy : Fink (and all his minions) creating/manufacturing all his 'acquired' technologies, and turning them into PRODUCTs (implied in the game) is the same as " Fink doing brain surgery using a piece of Dung". A very dim/badly-done plot aspect written to justify too many of the gameplay mechanics. Sorry Ken, magical powers next to handwringing about 'Societal Evils' only equals weak BULLSHIT. All the things (actual objects filling the city) attributed to Fink, instead of being made/manufactured by Fink WOULD HAVE BEEN so much simpler/more-plausible ALL being stolen through Tears. ' "They Are Only Fantasy Games, Needing Neither Logic Nor Intelligence to Create" - Einstein ' --- --- --- THE COLA CONUNDRUM : This stupidity of having Fink simply look at things through Tears, and then his suddenly producing products ... Imagine : Fink has a glass of Coca Cola in his hands and even sipping it. Yet he cannot replicate it worth a damn. Is he (or anyone in Columbia's small population) a skilled expert in flavoring soda syrups ? The human tastebud is quite discerning, and can tell a knockoff almost instantly. There is a reason the formulation is kept secret by the Coca Cola Corporation. Now present this Fink character with things EVEN MORE complicated to make than bubbly water. What will he really be able to reproduce AND make work properly ??? Answer - virtually nothing (the real world doesn't work that way). So he has 'help' ? No that would be exactly the same : Little understanding, No skill, No materials, No tools, ontop of getting only a mere Glance, which some ignorant game writers propose can tell all that is required to then enable making the things. (( '' Infinite BS is a easy proof example of that falsehood '' )). A Travesty of a Farce of a Mockery of a Sham -- It is Writers of Fantasy peddling mere window dressings for a Pop-a-Mole shooter game. IF there is no aspect of realism in this part of the story, then what consistently can there be for their pretend 'social relevancy' of the game setting ??? (THAT turns out to be even more ludicrous than their made-up pseudo-science/engineering). Add to this, Infinite BS also being below-par as a shooter game, 'dumbed down', and not as good as the older BioShock games. 'Game of the Year' was more brought to you by their $100 million marketing budget (which is BTW about the same as their cost of producing the game itself. Did the game even break even with its FULL expenses ??? ) --- --- --- . . . . . "Time Is Money", and wasted time by workers he barely paid was money out of HIS pocket... Clocks seemed very important to Jeremiah Fink. Too bad the gamemakers didn't stop with something like this clock (its more subtle to JUST have clocks located everywhere to imply the time-forced environment). Instead There Is THIS : . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Part of the ludicrous Fantasy the writers/designers had as their game setting. The writers/designers touted how 'historic' the setting was, and all the 'social issues' presented which made is so superior. This gamemaker BS is equivalent to having Nazi Germany and Hitler be presented as them all being Laughing Clowns, while they did their evil deeds to Bunnyland -- a major perversion of truth and honesty. "Infinite BS" The game makers had some very strange ideas about what America was supposed to be like back in 1893-1912. That THEY think/assume that their little Fantasy Capitalist Caricature would have actually been tolerated by the Americans back then says something distressing about these writers educations and/or mentality. Gross Exaggeration allegedly used 'To Make A Point' is simply lying and fraud and contemptible. AND "Its just a game" falls flat as an excuse/defense, when they talked up the 'relevancy' of the game in all those endless interviews. --- --- --- Vitagraph (Early Silent Film Company) : Finkograph would be Finks filmtography Namebrand -- He 'stole' the tech and 'made' working devices, so he 'gets' the fantasy profits ... (as little as that profit might be with what population Columbia could possibly have - mere thousands and many of those being poor 'workers' and 'serviles'). Of course, with price fixing, Jeremiah Fink might actually make a profit despite there being so few people possible in Columbia (and the ones who aren't serf/slaves/''untermenschen''). Citizens going to watch 'The Profit' might be MANDATORY to citizens. Perhaps the Comstock propaganda films are the most common subject (and as looked forward to (as in NOT) as Hitler's multi-hour long speeches were late in WW2, by the German population). --- --- --- Allegedly Fink used his contacts on the ground to procure "Negro convicts" for menial labor within the city : How exactly would this work ? Convicts are registered with the state authorities/government of some kind. Many have relatives who will know very quickly that the convicts have 'vanished' ( Murdered ? Sold into Slavery ? ) and various journalists/big newspapers will come sniffing around for 'the big story'. Washington would find out, and politicians would join the National Outrage. Anyone even minimally associated with the perpetrators of such crimes would be 'Notorious' and targeted in so many ways (so much for 'trading with the Surface' to sustain the floating population). So when did this happen? If it was 'Early' (logical proof early - Daisy Fitzroy 1903 revealed as leader of Vox Populi, so it didn't happen AFTER Columbia became a pirate city/seceded(1902)... ) ---- Within those earlier years, the truth would come out, and the repercussions would come at Comstock and Fink (probably resulting in their arrest and imprisonment while the US Government still controlled Columbia - there ARE many years between 1993 and 1902...) Why would the US Government even have someone like Comstock in charge, when plenty of political appointees would vie for the same position and government personnel were largely in charge and running it all ?? (( '' This hacked together backstory shows general lack of Historic knowledge/sloppiness by the Game Writers '' )) So again this narrative needed a little MORE constraint using Historic Reality (some understanding of how things actually worked in those times), instead of just "Hey that's a good idea!!!" to build up the contrived Fail-topia context (particularly AFTER all the hype about it allegedly being a portrayal of 'America' ... somehow, and presenting 'real' social issues, yada yada ...). A more plausible story would have been : After the Columbia 'Show City' was overthrown/seized by Comstock and his cronies, they kidnapped people to be servitors AFTER the government employees and other non-cultists escaped. Additional Fellow-believers'/'Right minded'/'Devout' people would be recruited (Lighthouses guiding the way, etc...) via Comstock's ground based operatives. Eventually it would settle after a few years into that (fantasy) mimicry of Americana that Booker encounters. Likewise, a few 'mergings' with other dimensions 'Columbias' would expand it all. --- --- --- Albert Fink (The Brother) : Columbia did not have the cutoff/isolated enclave situation as much as Rapture had (ie- Tear Access). That could allow reasons for having some (interesting) crazy local (game) 'Bosses', with their own private armies/theme. BUT no 'Boss' here - as Albert Fink was just a minor 'mentioned' character (involved in 'Timetravel Tears' Theft) that did not add much to the convoluted plot (nor the game release schedule). Really, WHAT would you have him do ? Come out in some gianourmous Power Armored bunny suit to kill Fitzroy in revenge for her killing his brothers wife ?? With a Power Music Organ playing some MAD Modern Tune ??? Sorry nothing that good for Infinite BS, BUT the creative Players of the MMORPG Infinite REDO could come up with something like that. --- --- --- 'Go Ahead, Drink It ... : ' Jeremiah Fink never quite figured out how to extract ADAM from corpses, but it was found it could be re-absorbed from urine. The Luteces probably had a good laugh over this one. . . . . . . . . . . . . --- --- --- . . . . . . . . Fortunately for Fink he wasn't in it when they jammed the door closed and used kerosene to set it ablaze. It would NOT be his scalp that was on that wall in this Alternate Columbia. No sirree bob !!! 'Culling' of the 'Cattle' commenced immediately in THIS Universe. --- --- --- --- --- . .